Café
by tristega
Summary: Si hay algo que Craig amaba, era el café. Aquel sabor dulce mezclado con ese olor embriagante y cálido siempre hacía que recordara a Tweek.


_Si hay algo que Craig no soportaba, era el café._

_Aquel sabor amargo mezclado con ese olor empalagoso lo hacían vomitar__._

Era una mañana de sábado agradable en el pueblo montañés de South Park, aunque tal vez no tan agradable para Craig Tucker quien iba caminando pesadamente hacia la casa de su amigo Tweek.

El viernes anterior el profesor de química les había encargado un proyecto en equipo, desafortunadamente el sábado de Tucker fue interrumpido por dicho proyecto. Oh como odiaba salir de su casa, y aún más si se trataba de la tarea.

Y para su mala suerte, el proyecto sería en casa de Tweek.

No sabía si podría soportar estar ahí por mucho tiempo, aquella casa siempre tenía el olor del café impregnado por todas partes; lo único que el rubio les ofrecía para tomar era café, todo era café.

Maldita sea la hora en la que Craig le tomo tanto cariño a Tweek como para ir a su casa para estar rodeado por lo que más odiaba en el mundo. El café.

Y ahí estaba Craig, estaba frente a la casa de él rubio. Camino unos cuantos metros para llagar a la puerta. Se escuchaban las risas de Clyde y Token, pero no se escuchaba la voz de Tweek, entonces Craig temió lo peor. Tweek debería estará preparando más café.

Toco pesada y pausadamente la puerta, entonces observo como Token la abrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Hola amigo¡- exclamo

Craig solo consiguió mostrar una sonrisa forzada y respondió sin tanto entusiasmo con un simple –Hola- para después meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y entrar a la casa con pasos cortos e indecisos. El olor del café comenzaba a molestarlo conforme avanzaba.

Una vez adentro Craig vio a Clyde en la computadora con una gran taza de café en sus manos, al igual que Token.

-Y…¿ya casi terminan el trabajo?- preguntó el azabache

-Oh no Craig- grito Token, definitivamente el café lo había alterado –No hemos empezado porque te estábamos esperando. No nos dejaras haciendo todo el trabajo mientras tú te vas a fumar, o a drogarte...o a hacer una de tus estupideces!-

-Como sea, de todas formas no pensaba hacer mucho, solo vengo a darles apoyo moral- dijo Tucker con una sonrisa ladina que desapareció rápidamente al recibir un golpe por parte de Clyde con un cojín. Craig se molesto, pero suspiro hondo e intento relajarse para no saltarle encima a Clyde y molerlo a golpes, ya sabía que el café ponía a sus amigos muy nerviosos, como a Tweek -¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, por qué me pegas?- dijo Craig con un falso desasosiego disfrazado de enojo

-Porque no estoy de acuerdo con lo del apoyo moral, tienes que trabajar.- respondió el castaño

-Está bien- dijo reasignado –Pero me tendrán que ayudar hijos de perra- refunfuñaba Tucker

Todos se sentaron frente a la computadora buscando información para su proyecto pero algo les hacía falta, o por lo menos Craig se sentía incompleto.

–Oye, donde esta Tweek?- preguntó Craig

Token y Clyde giraron su cabeza varias veces pero no lograban divisar al rubio.

-Creo que debe estar haciendo más café- dijo Token –Ve a buscarlo-

Craig, con tal de no hacer más trabajo, fue a la cocina (el lugar donde supuso que estaría Tweek desde un principio).

Pero; para la sorpresa de Craig, Tweek no estaba haciendo más café.

Pasó por la sala, por el baño, casi por todos lados, pero no lograba encontrar a su amigo por ninguna parte.

Entonces, cuando creía que nunca dejaría de buscar; escucho un gran ruido proveniente de la planta de arriba. Tucker supo de donde venía el ruido en cuanto lo escucho, era desde la habitación de Tweek.

Craig pasó por donde estaban sus amigos; pero estos estaban tan concentrados tomando café que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

El azabache subió las escaleras hasta que se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de él rubio, indeciso de abrir la puerta, la toco varias veces -Tweek, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó

-¡GAH! Cra-Craig, no abras la puerta!- le grito desde su cuarto

Tucker se desconcertó, que diablos podía estar haciendo Tweek que él no podía entrar

El ruido volvió a sonar, aquel estruendo le erizaba la piel a Craig –Al Carajo, voy a entrar- le dijo abriendo la puerta

Al verlo, Craig no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas -Hahaha ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó

-Ca-Cállate!- le grito Tweek en el suelo

Craig no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comportamiento nervioso e infantil –Déjame ayudarte- dijo levantando a su amigo del suelo. Este se levantó con algo de dificultad y solo vio a su amigo con esos ojos cohibidos que Craig sabía que significaban _gracias__._

Hubo una pausa incomoda donde ambos chicos se habían quedado ahí, tan juntos. Pero Craig (intentando ser el estereotipo de frio humano sin sentimientos) separo al rubio de él, le sacudió la ropa -que por alguna extraña razón estaba cubierta de polvo- y lo miro con indiferencia para después decir –Aun no me has respondido, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Fueron los gnomos, GAH! e-ellos aún me si-siguen!..Intente atrapar uno pero GAH! me caí- respondió al mismo tiempo que se jalaba de los cabellos dejando atrás a aquel chico tranquilo que Craig tenía en sus brazos hace unos minutos.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos, suspiro hondo, e intento relajarse. ¿Por qué aquel chico era tan inmaduro? Pensaba Craig, pero no de mal forma; Craig siempre vio a su amigo con esos ojos de ternura y compasión –aunque eso fuera algo casi imposible de aceptar para el temperamento de Tucker- Sentía que aquel chico era alguien tan inocente, y al mismo tiempo tan desequilibrado que podría salir lastimado en cualquier momento –Tweek…los gnomos no existen- le dijo con voz rasposa, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años.

-CO-COMO DICES ESO! Yo..yo los vi..e-ellos…- intento explicar Tweek mientras temblaba; pero su conducta de desesperación fue interrumpida por Craig quien con una de sus manos cubrió la boca del rubio colocándose detrás de él como un ladrón a punto de asaltar.

-Escúchame, mierda- le dijo susurrando detrás de su oreja muy tranquilo a pesar de sus palabras –Es solo tu imaginación, y no me digas que no es cierto porque puedo ver tu cara, y tus ojos me dicen que no has dormido en días-

Tweek, con sus delicadas manos retiro la mano de Craig que cubría su boca, y respondió bajando la mirada -Es el café, no puedo do-dormir-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, lo que puso a Tweek nervioso _"¿Estará molesto? Oh si lo está, si no lo estuviera ya me habría soltado"_ pensaba. Pero sus pensamientos de un _posible_ _Craig enojado _se desvanecieron al sentir como la lengua viperina del azabache recorría su cuello haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza, bien podrían confundir la cara de Tweek con una manzana.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!? Va-vas a violarme! Oh debí suponerlo...Siempre te acercabas conmigo GAH! me violaras y me mataras para que no diga nada GAAH! Y tiraras mi cuerpo en una zanja o peor! –Decía Tweek desesperado y temblando –Si vas a vi-violarme hazlo ya para que esto acabe!-

Craig soltó una pequeña risa burlona y dijo –Café-

Los espasmos de Tweek se detuvieron y lo único que pudo decir fue -Eh!?-

-Tenías Café en el cuello…De nada.-

El rubio se quedó en absoluto silencio y después dijo –Creo que dormiré un poco-

Craig se separó del rubio y exclamo –Deberías!- y se dirigió al umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Tweek y antes de salir sonrió ladinamente y sin mirar a su amigo dijo –Y la próxima vez…si te violare- y salió de la habitación riendo al escuchar un _GAH_ nervioso de Tweek.

_Si hay algo que Craig amaba, era el café._

_Aquel sabor dulce mezclado con ese olor embriagante y cálido siempre hacían que recordara a Tweek__._

* * *

Hola, Hola amantes del Creek!

Este es mi primer fanfic de estos dos (Regularmente escribo Style) pero intento desarrollar mi capacidad de escritor (Thor *w*) usando personajes que nunca e usado antes. _Carpe Diem, YOLO, 420_(?

Espero y sea de su agrado, este es mi primer Creek mas no será el último, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia que ayude a mejorar mis fics se agradecerá mucho :D

Saludos, besos, abrazos. Larga vida y Prosperidad *saluda como Spock* Nos leemos luego! :-P


End file.
